Akatsuki at Konoha High
by AnimeNeily
Summary: Hidan transfered from Yu to Konoha High School. He meets some new Friends, falls in love, gets his life messed up, and stitches it together again. Just like he always is. Yaoi/lemon KakuHida, PainKona, KisaIta, SasoDei, SasuNaru and other pairings :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yaaaay Reupload ! because I have been checking the last 2 Chapters for mistakes and errors and corrected them ;) (Or atleast, I tried to)**

* * *

Hidan was walking down the streets. His bag slung over his shoulder rather lose. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Today was his first day at Konoha High. His new school. He knew no one there. Nothing. Nada.

He wasn't scared or anything. He never was. He just felt... lonely? He didn't know. Maybe he was still shocked, that he might see his old friends never again.

When he lifted his head from the ground, he looked at the giant gates of Konohas Top High School. Meeh... Maybe he was a little scared. But just a tiny bit. He walked throughthe gats and studen to the entrance. He entered the school. He sighed. He made it without being noticed, until-

"Hey you!" He looked up.10 meter away from him were two tall boys. One had red hair that fell onto his shoulders. He looked rather pale and skinny, and his eyes looked creepy. At least to Hidan.

His comrade didn't look like it bothered him at all. The orange haired, pierced boy looked straight at Hidan with his brown eyes.

"What?" Hidan shot back. He just wanted to do what has been told by his mother: Go to the principal, get his schedule, and go to his lessons.

"You are new here, aren't you?" The orange haired boy asked, walking over to him. Hidan sighed loudly. He had no nerve to talk to this guy.

"Yes, now could you leave me alone?" Hidan began walking away but the boy stopped him.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Buddy, hold your foot still. What's your name?" He grinned. The piercings in his nose scrunching up.

"Hidan. Now get out of my way before I kick your ass!" Hidan gave a sharp hiss.

"Whoa, cool down. You're just a freshman anyways! How could someone like you kick our ass?" Now his red haired friend interfered in their conversation.

"Sophomore. I just transferred from another town." Hidan growled now. "Besides, just because your older, doesn't mean your better." He pushed past the red head and began walking again.

"If you have transferred, than you have to meet the principal, right. Do you even know where she is?" The orange haired was shouting after him. Hidan stopped in his tracks and dead panned. With a loud sigh he gave his answer.

"Where is it?" A light blush crept onto his face. So much to acting cool in front of older people.

"Down the hallway, turn right and at the and of the corridor." Hidan looked up immediately. There, right in front of him, stood another boy. He was even taller than the other two and had sun kissed skin. His dark brown hair fell loosely over his shoulders, and his face and arms were covered in stitches. His jade green eyes with the blood red eyeballs locked onto the albino.

"Who are you now?" Hidan sighed again.

"Kakuzu. Senior. Nice to meet you Hidan." His stitches covered mouth smirking down at the silver haired male. Hidan puffed his cheeks in a pout.

"Thanks." He murmured when he walked past Kakuzu, who leaned against the corner he heard the older boy whisper.

"And ignore Yahiko and Nagato. Well not Nagato, he's okay normally. But Yahiko sometimes thinks he is so badass just because he has piercings and a girlfriend. Hidan nodded and thanked him again, walking in the principals office direction. He stopped in front of the door that read Tsunade Senju.

He knocked.

"Come in!" The woman's voice rang through the door and Hidan opened it. "Ah!" he woman had her blond hair tied in two lose pigtails and a rather big cleavage.

"You must be the new student, Hidan Yamada?" She looked at him. When he gave his nod, she began going through one of her drawers of her desk. She pulled out piece of paper.

"Here. Your schedule. I have assigned you a senior or you, so he can show you around. He is waiting outside." She handed him the paper and he gave another nod. He wished her a good day and walked out. He began turning his head to the left and right, looking for his 'partner'.

"You lookin' for someone?" Hidan spinned around, only to see the teen from before leaning against the wall. What was his name again? Kakuzu, right?

"You should stop scaring people like that ya know!" Hidan hissed at the older one.

"Na, Na, you should show more respect to older people!" Kakuzu shot back at him. "Anyways, as your assigned partner, give me your schedule." Hidan handed him the piece of paper he had received from Tsunade just a minute before.

"Your first period is homeroom... great. Follow me!" He turned and began walking down the hallway. Hidan walked behind him, letting out another sigh. Man, this day was already starting terrible.

As they turned around the corner they could here some talking rather loudly.

"Danna, why do you think I'm annoying?" At the door Hidan could see another red head. His hair was more messy though and he had an annoyed look on his face. Next to him was a blonde one. Hidan couldn't decide if this was a boy or a girl, because he had long hair flowing down his back, partly tied in a ponytail.

"Because you are." The red head hissed. His red eyebrows furrowed at the blond.

"Danna!" A throaty groan escaped the shemales mouth. So he was a boy.

"Deidara, seriously stop that, or I will just walk away!" The redhead shot at the blonde.

"Y-You wouldn't!" The boy, Deidara, looked up with huge watery eyes.

"I would, and I am going to do it, because I don't have homeroom with you and need to get going."

"But Danna!" Deidara groaned again, but then noticed the approaching boys. The redhead turned his head in the same direction.

"Yo, Kakuzu. What are ya' doing?" He exclaimed, looking slightly irritated.

"Bringin' the newbie to his first period. Didn't you want to get going, Sasori?" Kakuzu answered. The redhead nodded, turned around and walked away, leaving Deidara sulking for himself.

"Come on!" Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by his wrist and began pulling him into the classroom. Deidara walking after the two, still sulking. Kakuzu turned around.

"Could you please keep an eye on him? I don't want Tsunade screaming at me because he makes stupid plans!" He asked the sulking blonde.

"What 'stupid plans'?!" Hidan exclaimed from the background. "And let me go, fucking bastard!"

"What did you say?" Kakuzu turned to the albino, his voice full of sharp anger. Deidara sighed.

"Yep I will. Come on... er..." He was thinking about the albinos name as he was dragging him over to a table.

"Hidan." He said. "My name is Hidan."

"Oh yeah. Hidan. Now come ooooon!" He said pulling him even further to the table. Hidan sat down beside the blonde. "We have at least 30 minutes to pass with personal stuff now" Deidara said after the ring of the bell.

"Er... why? The lessons starts now, doesn't it?" Hidan raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah but Kakashi-sensei is aaaaalways late, un" Deidara giggled, while turning to the other side and poking a raven haired boy, who was doodling in his notebook. "Yo Itachi, un!"

"Hm? What is it?" The raven haired, Itachi obviously, looked up from his notebook. His obsidian eyes looked warming through the black square glasses he wore.

"Mornin', un. Soooo, you did get the glasses, huh?" Deidara grinned at him.

"Sadly, yes. Mother didn't stop bothering me until I went to pick them up by the optician. I still don't get why I need them..." He sighed loudly, blowing away one of the long strands that hang in his face.

"Seriously?" Deidara laughed now. "You need them because you have a bad eye sight. You ran against the doors several times, here in school."

"Yeah, but why did Nagato told my parents these things. I hate those glasses. They make me look like an idiot. An Uchiha wearing glasses, Pfft!" he gave a pout that reminded Hidan of a little kid.

"You don't look that bad, you know! I think you look good with them! And maybe..." Deidara leaned in so nobody would here them, but Hidan still caught the words Deidara whispered to Itachi. "Maybe Kisame will like them, too!" Deidara giggled, and then laughed when he saw Itachis blushing face. "You're damn cute when you are blushing like that!"

"Are you gay or something?" Hidan hissed at the blonde. Deidara shrugged.

"My sexuality is kinda...er... messed up. I don't really know if I'm gay or hetero, more like bi I guess." Hidan raised his eyebrow, at the blonde. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yes." The blonde said without any doubt. Hidan facepalmed himself when suddenly the door opened. Entering the class was a black haired man, the right side of his face overflowed with scars and two black eyes. He winked at Itachi, who blushed even more, before he strode over to the desk.

"Kakashi is sick, so for today I am going to be you teacher, my name is Obito Uchiha and-, yes Miss?" He looked at a girl who had raised her hand.

"Two things, 1. Are you related with Itachi-san?" Itachi facepalmed and nearly ripped of his glasses in the process.

"Yes I am, but I think that is private and does not concern you." The older Uchiha answered.

"Ok, well 2. Are you sure Hatake-sensei is sick, and that he is not watching porn again?" The girl asked with a giggle, and soon the whole class joined in the giggles. Obito's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Yes I am sure, but you shouldn't say something like that about your teacher. But anyway, since I t know your names and don't know what you last did in mathematics, sit around until the end of the lesson and do something _quietly_." So for the and of the lesson they just sat around. Deidara and Itachi continued their chit chat and Hidan began doodling on the back of his sketchbook.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 also finally corrected :D**

* * *

Hidan stalked after Kakuzu. It was lunchtime. Kakuzu had shown him around and now they were going to get something to eat at the cafeteria. They entered the cafeteria and Kakuzu sat down at one of the tables. Hidan just followed him sitting next to him. They weren't alone. Deidara, Itachi, Nagato and a blue skinned boy with darker blue hair were sitting at their table, too.

"Yo!" Kakuzu said.

"Mornin'" The blue skinned boy answered. Hidan noticed that he had shark like features and sharp teeth.

"What's wrong? You're in a pretty bad mood..." Kakuzu raised his eyebrows.

"Says the one who has more mood swings than a pregnant lady." The shark guy answered. "Anyway, Zabuza and Haku are driving me MAD! They were at it like rabbits yesterday, I couldn't sleep at all! None of us could! You should've seen Mangetsu this morning. He nearly chopped Zabuzas head off screaming like an idiot! I can understand though. He is a rather protective brother, especially when it comes to Suigetsus innocence. By the way, who's your little friend here?" He pointed at Hidan, who was fidgeting with his hands under the table.

Before Kakuzu opened his mouth, Deidara slung his arms around him and hugged him.

"Hidan! 'Kuzu is supposed to show him around the school because he is new!"

"Stop calling me that Deidara..." Kakuzu furrowed his eyebrows at the blonde shemale.

"Ah, nice to meet you!" The blue skinned boy said. "I'm Kisame."

Hidan nodded.

"I already heard from you, nice to meet you too, I guess." the albino answered.

"Really from where?" Kisame raised his left, perfect eyebrow. Suddenly, Itachi lifted his arm and pointed at Deidara.

"You talk waaaaay to much!" Nagato chuckled, shaking his red hair. Hidan winced when he suddenly heard a groan. Sasori let himself fall down between Kisame and Deidara. He was followed by a black and white skinned boy with short green messy hair. He sat down between Kakuzu and Nagato.

"What is it, danna?!" Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasoris left arm.

"HE is stuck at her again. We just went out of class and they began making out. How does she keep up with him!?" Sasori shook his red mop of hair.

"Who?" Hidan asked, poking the food in his bento with his chopsticks.

"Yahiko and Konan. I'm Zetsu, by the way." Said the green haired boy.

"Hidan. Isn't Yahiko your piercing friend?" Hidan asked pointing at Nagato. The red head nodded. Suddenly, Nagato was pushed aside and Yahiko and a blue haired girl, who held his hand, sat between Nagato and Itachi.

"Hey you guys!" Yahiko ruffled Nagatos hair, who, in return, mumbled some stuff and tried to straighten his hair.

"Oh! You must be the new boy everyone must be talking about! I'm Konan!" the blue haired girl smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Hidan. Why is everyone talking about me?!" he said.

"Because you're new. It is always like that when there are new kids at school. They talk about them for about 1-2 weeks and then, the rumors start." Konan said.

"What rumors?" Hidan said while eating.

"Well you know like,if your rich or poor, if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Things like that." Deidara said.

"Great! Just great!" Hidan groaned, leaning back in his chair and throwing his head back.

"Don't worry. They'll shut up eventually. Just give it some time and ignore their comments, then you should be alright." Itachi smiled. Hidan sighed. How was he going to survive this school?

*** Time Skip ***

Hidan was sitting in his next class, English, with Itachi. Their teacher, Asuma, was smoking through the whole lesson. He was talking about Shakespear. Hidan only listened to half of his speech. He already had that last year at his old school. He noticed Itachi doodling in his notebook.

Carefully, he looked to his left to see what exactly Itachi was sketching. His lips turned into a smirk. The raven haired boy was doodling himself holding hands with Kisame. Hidan noticed Itachi smiling and a pink blush tinting his cheeks.

"So you're in love with shark boy? Pretty nice." Hidan whispered. Itachi winced.

"Don't tell him, please! Promise me you won't tell him!" Itachi panicked. Hidan chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell him anything." Hidan smiled. Itachi sighed letting his head hang. "But you're going to tell him!" Hidan smirked.

"WHAT!" Itachi screamed.

"Itachi, 's anything wrong?" Asuma raised his eyebrows, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"N-no. I am fine, thanks." The Uchiha felt the sweat rolling down his face. "Why should I do that?!" He whispered to Hidan.

"Weeeeell, if you don't tell him, you'll never know if he feels the same for you, you know?"

"Well that's true, but still! He'll hate me if he doesn't like me back!"

"Bullshit! If he is your friend, he'll like you no matter what. 'Cause if he doesn't feel the same, he is just going to say so and that's okay. You'll have to get over it then..."

"You sure?"

"Totally!" Hidan smiled at him. Itachi sighed again. They packed their stuff and left the classroom when the bell rang. They met with the others at the school gates and began walking.

"Soooo~, Itachi, you are still throwing that party at Saturday right?" Deidara asked sweetly.

"Yes, why?" The raven raised his eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you invite Hidan too?"

"Sure why not." Itachi turned to the albino. "Or at least, if you are fine with it."

"Sure." Hidan said.

"Great!" Deidara screamed hugging Hidan. Sasori sighed.

"Deidara! Stop screaming all the time! You are way to loud!" The red head slapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, by the way, I'm not sure if I'm coming." Nagato suddenly said.

"Awww! Why not?" Yahiko pouted at hist best friend.

"If I'm going, I've got Naruto sticking to me like he is glued at my back. It would destroy the mood if I'd bring a 13 year old to a high school party."

"Nah, it's fine. Actually, it is pretty good. Take him with you. He can play videogames with Sasuke in his room. That way, Sasuke won't be a bother either."

"If you say so..." Nagato said.

"You better give Hidan you adress. At least, I think he doesn't have it..." Zetsu said. Hidan noticed that he was pretty quiet.

"Yeah, sure!" Itachi said. But was interrupted by Kakuzu.

"Don't worry, I'll get him. Tsunade gave me much information about him." Kakuzu smirked.

"What information?!" A pink blush spread over Hidans cheeks.

"Your adress, phone number, mobile number, birth date... things like that..." Kakuzu said.

"Ah, okay." Hidan said shrugging.

"Thats pretty good, exchanging phone numbers will be much easier that way!" Konan grinned.

Hidan sighed. Then he parted ways with his new 'friends' and went home.


End file.
